1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to armor shielding specifically to such shields that can be used to protect helicopters against small weapons fire.
2. Description of Prior Art
An important tool in most military operations is the use of low flying aircraft such as helicopters. However, helicopters have a disadvantage of being slow and of flying low. This makes them susceptible to small weapons fire from guns and rocket-propelled grenades. Thus military units, risk losing the lives of soldiers and losing expensive equipment if helicopters are used for missions in which small weapons fire may be encountered. However, outfitting a helicopter with typical metallic armor plating makes it heavy, and substantially reduces its flight range due to the extra weight.